


Haikyuu Soft Smut Book- HUGE MCLARGE WORK IN PROGRESS

by theveryhassledwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Huge mclarge work in progress, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, you bout to get treated right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Haikyuu Soft Smut Book- HUGE MCLARGE WORK IN PROGRESS

Hiya! This work is gonna start soon, but for now, check out my tumblr, @kenma-bby-boy!


End file.
